This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As companies embrace open office environments, employees find themselves working in closer proximity to each other. Moreover, as companies upgrade technology to facilitate mobility and collaboration, there is a strong trend to untether employees from their desks. One trend, for example, is the use of telephony devices operating in the Digital European Cordless Telecommunications or Unlicensed Personal Communications Services (UPCS) bands, including Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications telephony devices (e.g., DECT 6.0 devices, etc.). Together, these devices are herein referred to as “DECT” devices or products, such as, for example, DECT handsets and DECT headsets. DECT products are well-suited for office use because of their increased range, and operation outside of the crowded 2.4 GHz band used by other wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi and Bluetooth. However, as more users install DECT devices at their workstations in a given environment, the RF density of the environment correspondingly increases, possibly limiting the number of DECT devices that can simultaneously operate. Further complicating matters, as IP-based networks become more robust, and both employees and customers demand increased call clarity, many employees configure their DECT devices to default to the highest quality call audio setting. These modes require greater bandwidth per DECT device, and further constrain the number of DECT devices that may simultaneously operate in a given environment.